Zabimaru
Zabimaru ' ''Snake Tail '' '' '' Zabimaru's base form resembles a typical ''katana. It has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design to it and a red handle and sheath. *Shikai: Zabimaru's Shikai command is '''"Howl" (咆えろ, hoero). In its Shikai, Zabimaru transforms into an even longer 6-part segmented blade; each segment is wider than the one preceding it from the hilt with 2 pick-like protrusions on the front and back of each segment, with the ones on the front much longer than the ones at the back. Zabimaru's segments grow in number almost without limit. The segments are connected by a stretchable thread, making Jvol11.JPG Bleach v07 ch055 pg048.JPG Bleach v07 ch054 pg042.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch133-12.PNG Zabimaru more useful as a whip than an actual sword, though it can serve as a regular sword just as easily. Zabimaru's guard and handle remain the same in its Shikai release. While Zabimaru can be stretched to incredible lengths in its whip form, it has a limit of three consecutive attacks before having to bring it’s segments of back together for recovery - which makes wielder fairly vulnerable during the time interval. The Shikai, while durable to an extent, can ultimately sustain serious damage the longer the fight drags on. While it can withstand dangerously prolonged combat, it has limits in enduring high-level attacks that are conducted by either the enemy or wielder. Because of these many drawbacks, Zabimaru is extremely difficult to master. Shikai Special Ability: Zabimaru has a special technique rarely used known as: · Higa Zekkō (狒牙絶咬, Bite of a Broken Baboon's Fang): wielder can also use their spiritual power to take the disconnected/broken segments of Zabimaru and levitate them into the air, M7 Bleach Ch292 16.PNG Bleach-ch223-18.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch141-16.PNG -manga-rain-bleach-ch141-04-05-ailem.JPG -manga-rain-bleach-ch141-04-05.PNG allowing them to execute a one-shot omnidirectional attack, but it is damaging to Zabimaru and leaves wielder defenseless. Using this technique prevents wielder from reactivating the Shikai for an unspecified duration. *'Bankai': Hihiō Zabimaru (狒狒王蛇尾丸, Baboon King Snake Tail): transforms Zabimaru into a massive version of its Shikai form resembling a skeleton of a snake. Zabimaru gains many more segments, which are much larger resembling a mix between a snake’s vertebral column and the pick-like protrusions of his Shikai segments, and it also gains a snake-like head about the size of a small car. Wielder is also slightly transformed, gaining a fur cowl around their neck. The cowl appears to be the fur of an ape and thus, the ape's skull could be seen over wielder’s left shoulder while the rest of the fur extends to cover the right arm. Zabimaru itself, in Bankai form, does not literally "cut;" the snake-head is the main weapon that smashes the opponent into the ground. The head is also capable of inflicting heavy damage through biting. Bankai Special Ability: Zabimaru also gains special techniques when in Bankai form such as: · Bankai Reconstitution: Unlike its Shikai, Zabimaru's segments are held together by wielder's spiritual power, allowing them to separate and reattach them at will. The segments themselves are extremely tough, making it extremely difficult to destroy Hihiō Zabimaru. Even if a segment is damaged, knocked off, or even destroyed, wielder can simply detach it and reform (or reconstitute) Zabimaru. · Hikōtsu Taihō (狒骨大砲, Baboon Bone Cannon): The technique fires a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy from Zabimaru's mouth. The technique costs a substantial amount of energy from wielder which usually causes an aftermath that breaks the segments out of formation. · Enhanced Higa Zekkō: master wielders can also use a much more powerful version of Higa Zekkō, where all the segments detach, glow and sharpen using spiritual energy. They surround the opponent and execute an omni-directional attack of blades of spiritual energy. After use of this attack Hihiō Zabimaru reconstitutes itself. · Ki ropes: wielder can separate the Bankai segments and use them to surround the opponent. By linking the segments together again with their ki, wielder is able to bind the target. Category:Zanpakuto Category:Shinmei-ryū